


45 Minutes

by Jenthetrulysly



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Angst, Challenge Response, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenthetrulysly/pseuds/Jenthetrulysly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If they’re going to go down, let them go down in a rain of fire and smoke and crushed, twisted metal.</p><p>In other words, this time Danny’s bewilderment actually makes sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	45 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> This was actually a response to Lady Oscar's Airplane Challenge over at HawaiiFiveO_Fanfic_Ohana, which is quite possibly the best Yahoo group ever in existence in terms of awesomeness. It is so awesome that it puts ordinary awesomeness to shame.
> 
> Happy reading!

  


Danny doesn’t quite know how he ended up here, pressed against the wall as it shook ominously with Steve’s lips nipping and biting the soft skin on the underside of his neck, Steve’s breath hot and heavy as a calloused hand snaked into the vee of Danny’s shirt to feel the smooth expanse of hot skin about where his collar bone was, a thumb rubbing at the juncture between neck and shoulder.

He’s not complaining at all, really, but it’s the principle of the matter. He should at least know why he is pressed against the hard cold wall of the toilet cubicle at the back of the plane with his Boss, of all people, and feeling like this was the best damn thing to happen. The logical part of his mind can’t quite connect how the sudden jerking and the descent of the plane as it dropped in altitude by a few feet coupled with the sudden deployment of the oxygen masks and the horrified sobbing and crying of the women and children led to this, led to Steve seizing his hand roughly and hauling him into the small toilet cubicle at the back of the plane and shutting the door behind them with a firm snap, sliding the lock in place.

In the end, it didn’t really matter, because if they’re going down, let them go down in a rain of fire. No life half-lived, no regrets.

‘Steve, wha-’ Danny’s train of speech was abruptly cut off as Steve kissed him fiercely, bracing his hands on either sides of Danny’s face and he angled his face so that their noses didn’t bump into each other, and woah, okay, this was certainly not what Danny was expecting, but it was welcome all the same, and it was a few moments before he managed to kiss back, even going so far as trying to shove Steve back against the wall but the man was having none of that, moving just that bit more forward so that he was pressed intimately close enough to pin Danny to the wall with his hips and _devour_ him.

Steve kissed like his investigations, like it was somehow an investigation unto itself. His lips clamped onto Danny’s firmly and seriously as his tongue slithered out to coax Danny into opening for him, which he did gladly as he groaned into Steve’s mouth and soon Steve was kissing him passionately, the sounds of wet lips sliding on each other as he took his sweet time in exploring Danny’s mouth, like as if it was the most fascinating thing at the moment. Danny was kissing him back, trying to tilt the equilibrium away from Steve as his hands grabbed Steve’s suit jacket and made an attempt to push it down his shoulders.

‘No Danno, we don’t have enough time,’ he rushed out between breaths, as he braced one of his hands on Danny’s shoulders and began to unfasten his belt buckle, but Danny was shaking his head.

‘If we’re going to do this, it has to be done properly,’ Danny said breathlessly, shrugging out of his olive green suit jacket and sliding his tie off. Steve looked like he wanted to throttle him, and maybe kiss him. His dark blue eyes glimmered in the soft light overhead, in that lust filled way that sent blood rushing away from Danny’s brain, robbing him of any possibility of coherent thought. Almost.

‘Danno, we’re not exactly in a hotel here,’ Steve replied, with the ghost of his usual cocksure manner, but it was belied by the tremor in his hands as he let go of his pants and started on his jacket, which he shrugged off and placed on the counter. He made short work of his tie and popped the buttons on his shirt and his cuffs, before taking said shirt off and leaving it on a crumpled heap on the counter where his tie was, ‘do you want me to take of my shoes and socks as well,’ he deadpanned, an amused grin lighting his features.

He allowed himself a few moments to observe Danny and the smooth flex of his lovingly tanned muscles as they stretched and pulled as he scooted down to pick up his shirt, tie and jacket before unceremoniously dumping them on top of Steve’s.

‘I guess we have to make do with the best we’ve got,’ Danny said, as he leant back against the edge of the counter, and scooted up to sit on it and angle his head up to let Steve capture his lips in another kiss as the man started ghosting his fingers along Danny’s collarbone, before tracing down the well defined pattern of muscle, to smooth along his bicep and finally rest on his back, the weight warm and comfortable; an anchor in a situation where everything was rapidly falling apart. Danny’s hands came to curl themselves at the small hairs on Steve’s nape as he twisted and pulled at the soft silky strands, his wayward fingers trailing further down, until they were resting against each other on Steve’s back, pulling him in closer.

One of Steve’s deft hands slid between their bodies and expertly slid the zipper down Danny’s trousers, and the smaller man scooted off the bench slightly so that Steve could reach down and pull his trousers and boxers off in one clean, precise movement and Danny couldn’t help the sigh of pleasure that escaped his lips, only to be muffled by Steve’s as he was finally free of the tight confines of his pants. The movement caused him to turn his neck to the side, baring a column of neck, as a dull flush was slowly crawling its way up Danny’s neck.

Steve, ever the opportunist, took the chance and trailed a wet stripe with his tongue from Danny’s mouth all the way along the edge of his jaw to the sweet spot just behind Danny’s ear, where he lovingly nipped and laved at the soft skin there, and Danny’s eyes widened as he bit down hard inside his cheek to stop the heady moan that threatened to erupt from the coils of pleasure winding in his gut. His hands were shaking as he resumed Steve’s half finished job; he popped the button to Steve’s fly and pulled the zipper down, before having to reach with both hands around Steve to pull his trousers and boxers down in one go. Steve groaned his appreciation as Danny’s fumbling hands seized his erect cock just this side of too tight, enjoying the slight friction as Danny fisted his hand around Steve’s cock and began to pump up and down, in sure strokes. By now, Steve was doing something to Danny’s neck that should frankly be illegal, and Danny’s back was protesting its dismay at the angle he was arching into Steve as the man’s wicked mouth trailed further down south, before his tongue traced around Danny’s left nipple, teething and teasing the little nub into hardness, as he swiped his tongue over it. 

‘Steve,’ Danny fairly pleaded, looking very much all cherry red lips and sex blown eyes at the moment, ‘please.’ His hands let go of Steve’s cock and they come to rest back on Steve’s shoulders, before Steve is sliding up against the length of Danny’s body and kissing him again, kissing him like it may very well be the last thing that they do, the very last thing Steve does as their heartbeats thunder past their ears and Danny surrenders completely. The plane continued to shake around them as the lights switched off, bathing them in near darkness. A little light seeps in past the small gap between the door and the floor, and they can make out the outlines of their bodies, but it didn’t really matter because right now, Danny was quaking with need, the need for Steve to give all of himself all to Danny, the need to give in to desire and surrender everything that he was, everything that he will be.

Steve complied.

‘Danno,’ he whispered, and it sounded very loud in the near silence, amongst the constant fear lurking beyond the door as Danny caught snippets of prayer and half mumbled, half screamed plea bargains and he tries to block them out, block out the constant reminder that they may very well die today, in each others arms in a brilliant haze of smoke and fire and destruction, just like the way how none of this was supposed to happen, how somehow, between all of the coffees and lunches and ‘book em Danno’ and soft fleeting glances from across the hospital room became this; this utterly scary and new and unnerving, yet exciting thing.  

Neither of them knew exactly how they ended up here, but at this point, there was no going back, for they had clearly trampled on the lines of common friendship, and thrown caution to the wind.

Steve fumbled in his trouser pocket for the small square tin of Vaseline he kept there as lip balm, as Danny sidled up as far as he could up the counter and parted his legs, well, as far as the trousers around his ankles would let him. Their mingled breathing was oppressively loud in the small space as Steve swiped his fingers into the Vaseline and with badly shaking hands braced one loosely on Danny’s hip and used the other to carefully massaged the Vaseline onto Danny’s skin before gently probing a slicked finger into his body, which caused the man to moan and move his hips forward, all the more to draw Steve deeper into himself.

This wasn’t even supposed to be happening, because men were not meant to love other men. They were supposed to be married and have children and be planning future play dates for their kids, not this. Everything that was wrong had gone wrong. It wasn’t _supposed_ to be like this. Not at all.

However, they could only do the best with what they were given, and they weren’t given much to work with in the first place. It was fast and rough and dirty, not like how either one of them wanted it to be. Desperate times called for desperate measures, and the fact that it took a rapidly nose-diving plane and their impending death to make them realize the force of their attraction towards each other was a horribly sad emblematic representation of the state of their friendship, which was clearly in tatters by now.

It didn’t take long before Steve’s fingers were sliding smoothly in and out of Danny, his knuckles bumping against Danny’s prostate as he curled his fingers and Danny was matching the thrust of his fingers clearly lost in the sensations.

Steve slathered a bit of the Vaseline onto his cock before he positioned the head at Danny’s entrance and pushed in roughly, all in one go, and Danny’s fingers were rapidly scrabbling against Steve’s shoulders as he sought to anchor himself down as Steve’s muscles flexed and shifted under his fingertips as the man thrust powerfully into Danny, and pleasure sparked everywhere. Danny’s cock was grinding against the slightly rugged light sprinkling of dark hair there, and Danny was in heaven; this was so much better than he had imagined it could be, and he lost himself in the here and now of it all, savouring the way Steve’s cock filled him to bursting point, pulling the breaths from his lungs before he could even get them, formulate a breath, as the world narrowed down, until in was just himself and Steve.

Even in the darkness, Danny could still see those dark blue eyes locked intently on his, and he found he couldn’t pull away. But when it became too much, he shut his eyes and pulled Steve down on top of him to crush their mouths hard against each other such that Danny would not be surprised if there were bruises there, but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered anymore as his body, tired and aching had enough, and his orgasm hit him like a rocket, drawing the breath out of his lungs as he bit down hard on Steve’s lip, hard enough to draw blood, and soon enough the taste of copper flooded their mouths. Wetness bloomed between their bodies as Danny came, hot and hard and heavy, between them.

The sharp edge of pain was the final thing that did it, and Steve was tumbling off the edge. His whole stance went rigid as he came, still deeply buried in Danny. He crushed their bodies in one final embrace before his vision was swamped in a haze of red as he broke apart from Danny and red was all he saw, as Danny’s lip was covered in red, the rich crimson of Steve’s blood, and he lent down and swiped at it, licking the coppery redness away as Danny’s breath hitched, a hand moved up to cup the side of Danny’s face, those eyes finally fluttering open as the lights came back on, and they were forced to realize the consequences of their actions. 

‘Ladies and gentlemen, this is your Pilot; we have corrected and stabilized the engine problem. We will be making an emergency landing in Singapore in approximately 45 minutes,’ a disembodied voice floated past the speakers.

Steve made a movement to pull away from Danny, but a tentative hand pressed Steve closer to him, and he shook his head, as he shifted slightly to allow Steve some room to sit on the counter as well, laying his head of Steve’s shoulder as he laced their fingers together, as they tried to catch their breath.

‘Stay Steve, please stay.’

So he does.

FIN.  

 


End file.
